


Rest Your Head There

by naasad



Series: Take Care [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Feuilly falls asleep in the middle of a meeting.





	Rest Your Head There

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from a Doc McStuffin's song, I basically work in a daycare, sue me. ~~please don't I have no money~~
> 
> Metamour = "lover of my lover"

"Enjolras, shut up."

Enjolras broke off mid-speech, turning to glare at whoever had dared interrupt him, prepared to kick out a rowdy drunkard, if need be. But it wasn't Grantaire, this time, it was instead his metamour, Bahorel.

The hulking Polynesian man smoothed back their mutual boyfriend's red hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He studiously ignored the drool soaking his shirt sleeve as he stroked Feuilly's cheek, dark on dark.

"Meeting adjourned," Enjolras whispered, expression turning soft. He made his way to the back of the room and knelt in front of Feuilly, rubbing his shoulders gently. "Feuilly? Love, can you look at me?"

Feuilly gave a non-committal hum and pried his eyelids open as best he could.

"Meeting's over, _mon coeur_. Do you want to go home with me or Rel? Or would you like us to take you to your apartment?"

"Rel," Feuilly yawned, nuzzling his shoulder. "You should take R home with you tonight, Jojo."

Enjolras smiled, a little pained. "Grantaire doesn't like me like that, Fee."

Feuilly snorted and stumbled to his feet, blinking rapidly. "Rel, take me home, far away from oblivious mutually pining idiots."

Bahorel grinned and scooped him up bridal style. (It was a testament to his tiredness that he didn't protest.) "You got it, love."

Enjolras kissed his boyfriend goodbye, then as they left, he looked over at Grantaire as if he were giving one last, desperate attempt to screw his courage to the sticking place.

"Do you think he'll finally do it?" Feuilly asked, definitely sleepy.

Bahorel shrugged. "He doesn't exactly have the best track record."

Feuilly nodded. He rested his head on Bahorel's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck, giving no indication of letting go any time soon.

"Alright?" Bahorel asked, suddenly far more concerned.

Feuilly just shrugged. "Tired. Haven't had a day off in two weeks. Been on my feet for the last - " he yawned " - thirty-two hours? This is nice."

Bahorel sighed with fond exasperation. "Go back to sleep, then, love."

Only a few minutes later, he had to wake him up again to unlock his front door. "Sorry, sorry."

Feuilly shook his head forgivingly, rubbing his eyes.

Bahorel smiled and led him to his bedroom, helping him out of his day clothes and tucking him in tight. "Need anything?"

Feuilly wormed his arm out of the blankets and wrapped his hand around the back of Bahorel's neck, pulling him in close for a long, slow kiss. "Just you. Love you so much."

"Love you, too." Bahorel buried his grin in Feuilly's neck for a moment, then pulled away to climb in bed beside him. He was the luckiest man in the world.

Feuilly sighed contentedly as an arm wrapped around his waist from behind. He melted into the touch.

And if he got a text in the morning that said _"Grantaire and I spent the night together"_ shortly followed by _"JUST SLEEPING"_ then _"but in the same bed"_ and a ridiculous amount of smiley faces, that just made everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> To make sure there's no confusion, the boys are in an open poly relationship, and Feuilly knows about Enjolras' crush on Grantaire and is rooting for them to get together. He loves Enjolras and Bahorel equally, but I wanted to make this so I could write a sequel (the other side) if I wanted to, so he goes with Bahorel.


End file.
